Blood Promise
Blood Promise is the fourth book in The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. The fourth novel in the Vampire Academy series. It follows Rose's journey to find Dimitri Belikov, Lissa Dragomir's former guardian and Rose's love interest and mentor throughout the first half of the series, so she can kill him after he's been turned into a Strigoi following a battle at St. Vladimir's Academy. Plot Overview The recent Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's Academy was the deadliest ever in the school's history, claiming the lives of Moroi students, teachers, and guardians alike. Even worse, the Strigoi took some of their victims with them... including Dimitri. He'd rather die than be one of them, and now Rose must abandon her best friend, Lissa – the one she has sworn to protect no matter what – and keep the promise Dimitri begged her to make long ago. But will she have the strength to kill the one person she loves more than Lisa? Character Appearances Aaron • Alberta • Ambrose • Anna (mentioned) • Artur • Mason Ashford (mentioned) • Robin Badica (mentioned) • Dimitri Belikov • Karolina Belikova • Olena Belikova • Paul Belikov • Sonya Belikova • Viktoria Belikova • Yeva Belikova • Zoya Belikova • Edison Castile (mentioned) • Trenton Dashkov (mentioned) • Victor Dashkov (mentioned) • Deirdre • Denis • Robert Doru (mentioned) • Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir • Galina • Grant (mentioned) • Janine Hathaway • Rosemarie Hathaway • Inna • Isaiah (mentioned) • Adrian Ivashkov • Tatiana Ivashkov (mentioned) • Sonya Karp (mentioned) • Headmistress Kirova • Rolan Kislyak • Avery Lazar • Eugene Lazar • Reed Lazar • Lev • Ms. Malloy • Marina (mentioned) • Mark • Marlen • Jillian Mastrano • Ibrahim Mazur • Nathan • Nikolai • Oleg • Dr. Olendzki (mentioned) • Oksana • Christian Ozera • Natasha Ozera (mentioned) • Pavel • Serena (mentioned) • Sergey • Simon • Sydney • Tamara • St. Vladimir (mentioned) Translations The book has been translated into Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, French, German, Greek, Hungarian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Slovenian, Swedish and Turkish. * Brazil: Promessa de Sangue (Engl. Blood Promise) * Bulgaria: Кръвно обещание * Croatia: Krvna zakletva * Czech: Krvavý slib (Engl. Blood Promise) * France: Promesse de Sang (Engl. Blood Promise) * Germany: Blutschwur (Engl. Blood Oath) * Hungary: Véreskü * Poland: Przysięga Krwi * Greece: ΥΠΟΣΧΕΣΗ ΑΙΜΑΤΟΣ * Romania: Jurământ de sânge * Russia: Кровавые обещания * Slovenia: Krvna zaveza * Sweden: Löftet ''(Engl. The Promise) * Turkey: ''Kan Sözü Book Covers * The US cover show Roserichellemead.com FAQ, December 19, 2009 Image:BP_sm.jpg|US cover 1 Image:BPb_sm.jpg|US cover 2 Image:BPc_sm.jpg|UK cover 1 Image:BP UK.jpg|UK cover 2 Image:BP Braz.jpg|Brazilian cover Image:BP bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:BP Cro.jpg|Croatian cover BP.jpg|Czech cover Image:BP Fr.jpg|French cover Image:BPger_sm.jpg|German cover Image:BP Gre.jpg|Greek cover Image:BP Hu.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:BP Pl.jpg|Polish cover Image:Juramantul de sange (Romania cover).jpg|Romanian cover Image:BP ru.jpg|Russian cover Image:BP_slo.jpg|Slovenian cover Image:BP swe.jpg|Swedish cover Image:BP_tur.jpg|Turkish cover Trivia * The cursive Vampire Academy font used on the US covers is Voluta ScriptTM Regular, which is a commercial font.linotype.com December 19, 2009 References Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels